Why Pureblood Wizards shouldn't go to the Olympics
by Madhatter1981
Summary: Ron slips about the Wizarding world when his and Harry's family go to the 2012 Olymipics. Harry is called to account soon after. Mild Weasley bashing. Don't like don't read.


Why Pureblood Wizards shouldn't go to Muggle sporting event, or Ron outs the Wizarding World at the 2012 Olympics

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, nor do I get any compensation from it. Just for fun.**

**A/N: **Weasley bashing. You've been warned.

Harry stood in front of his superiors at the ministry, while they shouted and waved issues of the paper with stories about the Secrecy Status being broken, yet all he could think about was how furious he was with his best friend. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be standing here getting chewed out, but was she being raked over the coals for what had happened? Nope, not as far as Harry was aware if nothing else, Harry was determined to see that the blame for this landed on the shoulders of the rightfully guilty party. Letting his superiors' voices fade into the background, Harry thought back on what led him to be standing there.

It had honestly surprised Harry; both when Hermione had been all excited about the up coming London Olympics, and how she had gotten both Ron and Ginny on board. When he had tried to raise his concerns about both Hermione's general lack of interest in sports, regardless of her coming to all of Harry, Ron and Ginny's Quidditch match's when they were at Hogwarts, as well as Ron and Ginny's unfamiliarly with muggle London; not to mention a muggle London teaming with foreigners from all over the world, obsessed with the Games, Hermione waved him off stating that she only cared about the pinnacle of sporting events i.e. The Olympics, and had already talked to both Ron and Ginny at the last Weasley family dinner, as well as the children, about how they needed to act, as to not attract unwanted attention/reveal the wizarding world to the rest of the mundane world.

When Harry tried to voice his concerns to Ginny about why going to the Olympics might be a bad idea, Ginny just waved off his concerns and teasingly asked him if all of his time fighting dark wizard had made him paranoid like Moody. Realizing that neither Ginny nor Hermione would take his concerns seriously annoyed Harry quite a bit. Harry had thought about going to Kingsley and requesting an out of country assignment for the length of the games, however upon thinking about it he realized he'd get hexed by more people back home then he would have on his assignment. Given what happened Harry wished he had asked for the assignment regardless.

Quickly before they brought it up before their spouses, Harry and Hermione went through the events and came up with a few ideas. To Harry's relief they managed to whittle the options down to Swimming or Track and Field. When Hermione tried to bring up Football (soccer for the Yanks) Harry responded with how Dean had a poster of West Ham in their dorm for all six years that Harry and Ron lived in it and despite both Harry and Dean attempting to explain the game to Ron, specifically how it differed from Quidditch that they gave up during sixth year; after Ron got on the team.

Seeing the discouraged slump of Hermione's shoulders Harry said that he, Hermione and the kids should go to a soccer match at the Olympics using their "Muggle Day" explanation. When Harry and Hermione wanted to take the kids out into the Muggle world to try to expose them to the world that the two of them grew up in, they had a hard time getting their spouses to understand that they were trying to raise their children to be able to interact with both worlds.

To the pureblood raised Weasley's this didn't make sense to them; the wizarding world had magic which made it superior, why would Harry and Hermione want to expose their children to an inferior culture. Upon hearing Ron and Ginny mumbling this, Hermione blew up. Pointing her wand at her husband and sister-in-law, Hermione asked if they thought that her parents, the people who raised her and brought her up, were inferior. Before giving the siblings a chance to answer, Hermione then started to wonder if this was why Ron always had something to do when she took the children to visit her parents. Seeing the looks on his male and female best mates face's Harry hoped that Molly didn't mind Ron sleeping at the Burrow in his old room for a week or so. Thankfully Harry was able to deflect the conversation to less volatile topics. Although their spouses still didn't understand why they wanted to go to "non-magical Quidditch" as Ron called it; they waved Harry, Hermione and the kids off on their journey without too much fuss.

When Harry and Hermione where discussing the logistics of taking their families to the Olympics they had to decide on a number of factors; such as which Olympic event to go to, how to get there, and how many people to take. Initially Hermione wanted to make it a trip for all of Dumbledore's Army who had survived the war, Harry fought that down to just him, Hermione, their spouses and children. After Harry got that concession out of her, Hermione started to make plans to floo Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Molly and Arthur. Paling, Harry quickly ran up and dragged Hermione away from the floo, saying that they need to discuss this some more, specifically who they where taking with them to the Olympics. Hermione started to refute that she was going to do that when she went to floo the rest of the Weasleys, Harry very patiently pinched his nose and replied that he was planning to just take Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their kids, Teddy included (thinking that he should just say no to the whole idea altogether).

When Hermione started to protest that it would be such an educational experience for them and that they should let everyone who wanted to, come with them; Harry replied with two words; Arthur Weasley. At Hermione's somewhat stricken look Harry pressed his advantage, reminding Hermione how much Arthur asked them about the non-magical world (Harry and Hermione [although they were unable to make their family understand] felt the term Muggles was somewhat discriminating and insulting to non-magical humans and instead took to calling non-magical humans mundanes) and rather blissfully failed to understand their explanations. Harry shuddered to think what Arthur would be like full of not just a very large crowd of non-magical people, but a crowd of non-magical people interspersed with reporters, officials and law enforcement. Letting that sink in Harry sweetly asked if Hermione still wanted to take more than just their spouses and children. Still wide eyed and pale at the thought of the trouble that her father-in-law could cause; Hermione agreed with Harry that Ron, Ginny and the children were enough to keep an eye on, and the rest could watch it in a pensive at the next gathering they had together. Smirking, Harry concurred.

In case their party got separated Harry and Hermione both cast monitoring spells on their children (their spouses as well, although they didn't tell either of them this), also they held the tickets for their individual families. When Ron complained about how if Harry was holding tickets then so should he, Hermione got into her husbands face and quietly asked him where they had to go to redeem the tickets, being asked this Ron got a startled look on his face and babbled something about how it shouldn't be that difficult from redeeming the tickets for a Quidditich match. Upon hearing this Hermione rolled her eyes and sweeping her children in front of her, walked away muttering about wizards having no common sense. Ron scowled and stomped after her, grumbling about Hermione being mental. Harry gathered James, Al and Ginny; quickly followed after his bickering friends, wondering why they always acted like this no matter where they went.

Harry had hoped that Ron and Hermione being in a relationship would get them to have a less contentious relationship but it was no use they still argued about ever little thing. Harry thought that both of them had inferiority complexes regarding certain parts of their personality or upbringing which led to the two of them never being willing to cede ground unless pressed by an outside force. Hermione caught up in her argument with her husband and Harry wondering why it seemed so hard for his friends to act civil with one another missed the interested looks following them as they where leaving, neither the same people that where following them as they traversed the bustle of activity that followed them as they headed deeper into the stadium. If they did, Harry and Hermione; might have been a bit more wary and would not have let what happen actually come about, well Harry at least.

To his surprise it seemed as though Ron, Ginny and the children were behaving well enough coming into the stadium that they didn't let on that they didn't come from this mundane living. Upon reflection Harry thought that the reason his wizard raised family members were so well behaved was a variety of factors; shock at the number of different persons there, which was probably what led to Ron comment in regard to Quidditich given the fact that what with being a Quidditich player, to Hermione's chagrin who along with Molly wanted them all to work at the Ministry having "proper" wizarding jobs; the way Harry felt about it was as long as they were happy with their chosen field and it didn't explicitly hurt anybody what difference did it make what jobs they had.

While Harry tried to be sympathetic with his sister and mother-in-laws he actually thought that Ron and Ginny's choice of careers was good for broadening their horizons given the traveling the job required. When he brought this up to Hermione when they where having dinner one night together and she started in on Ron/Ginny about how they continued to play 'that silly game and when were they going to actually get an honest job', his best friend just stared at him in speechless stupefaction while Ron and Ginny thanked him for sticking up for them and their choice.

After dinner when they had some time alone, when Hermione asked why he acted the way he did, Harry calmly explained to her that given that both he and Hermione had known Ron and Ginny since they where twelve at least and their choices' of careers where fairly set in their minds since both Wealseys were young, since it makes them happy and doesn't hurt anybody most especially their spouse and their children then shouldn't their spouses support them in their decisions as to how they earn their keep. Harry then finish his speech by calmly telling Hermione that if she didn't like what Ron planned to do with his life to the extent that she seemed to then he shouldn't have married him, this seemed to shock Hermione; who gave a distracted good-bye when it was time for them to leave, seemingly still in thought about what she and Harry had talked about. Harry didn't know what if any conclusions Hermione came to but she seemed to lay off Ron and Ginny about their career choices, something that seemed to irritate Molly quite a bit.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts after hearing Hermione scold Ron about comparing the crowd surrounding them to the relative size of the previous Quidditich World Cup, and the need for secrecy. Harry didn't really think of that, not being as Quidditich obsessed as his best mate, but he could see where Ron was coming from; the crowd at this years Olympics was comparable if not bigger then the fans at the Quidditich Cup. However, talking about it in the middle of a non-magical crowd wasn't the smartest of ideas, but then no one had ever accused Ron of being a scholar; Hermione, yes; Ron, not so much. Of course Hermione being muggle-born and still having ties to the non-magical world through her parents would understandably be more weary of any of them breaking the secrecy status, although Harry was aware that he should be more concerned about it as well and made a note to himself to keep an eye on his kids to make sure they don't slip up and spill the beans. In hindsight he realized that it wasn't the children he should have been worried about.

Hermione had gotten tickets to the track and field events thinking that those events would be the closest events that Ron and Ginny could relate to, there by allowing her and Harry to watch the Olympics in peace and not be inundated with hundreds of question they might have been asked if she had chose a more esoteric event. This was good in theory but rather woeful in practice.

At first it seemed like things wouldn't be too bad. Ron, Ginny and the kids all were wide eyed and quiet while watching the games. Sometimes some questions were asked, but when they were they were done in a quiet and understated fashion, even Ron; who Harry had his wand on for most of the first few Games. Thinking that they were going to get through this with out any trouble, lead Harry to put away his wand. Then the track portion of the Track and Field events started. By the end of what happened, Harry was cursing ever having met Ron and Hermione.

They got to their seats easy enough; both Harry and Hermione had gone over the difference between muggle and magical events and what to be prepared for as to not cause a scene due to the differences. Where as Harry and Hermione would take the kids out on trips to the non-magical world, anytime they tried to get their spouses included something always came up so that neither Ron nor Ginny could go with them on their trips.

This had caused a number of arguments between both, Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny; what started as an argument about how both Weasely's had married them knowing that they had strong roots in the non-magical world, and how it was absurd to think that they would cut all ties to the world that they grew up for 10-11 years in, quickly descended into an argument about how much time Harry and Hermione spent together. Harry and Hermione were of the opinion that given the fact that the two of them had been best friends since two months after they'd entered the wizarding world the idea that their friendship would somehow diminish upon getting married, even if it was to other people, was ludicrous.

That being said Harry and Hermione sat next to each other with their children in between them and their individual spouses (Teddy on the inside next to Harry). The displeased look on said spouses faces were ignored by the mundane raised magic users, and their children. Luckily; given the tempers both Weasleys had earned from their mother, the athletes started to congregate on the field, before either could gather much of a head of steam, their children's clamoring quickly caused their attention to focus elsewhere.

Harry was thankful that his godson Teddy had decided to come along with them after he and Hermione had said that they didn't think it was safe for a part-veela to come with them to a mostly non-magical event. Even though the thirteen year old Victoire had a firm grasp on her latent power, she'd never come up against anything quite like the projected number that where expected at the games this year. Something that Ginny, who still hadn't completely gotten over her dislike of Fleur, agreed with whole heartedly.

Noticing his wife's glee at making things difficult for his favorite sister-in-law, Harry promised himself that he would have a talk with his wife about this later. Having explained all of this to Bill, Fluer, Victoire and Teddy all of them agreed that it was too risky for Victoire to go with them to the games. With this consensus Victoire decided to make sure that Teddy didn't forget her among all the other young women that might take a fancy to "her" wizard. Upon placing her lips on Teddy she then showed him why it was called "French kissing" in some circles. As Harry tried to shake his godson out of the stupor his niece had put him in Harry quickly shot a look at his brother and sister-in-laws. Bill was standing with his eyes closed and a pained grimace on his face. For such a practiced ladies man before he settled down with Fleur, Bill looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach seeing his daughter kissing Harry's godson.

In hopes of having a successful trip Harry kept himself from saying anything that might start a row, no matter how much he wanted to break down with laughter at everyone's face; however Teddy did not get away from the situation without a "hurt my daughter and I'll lose you in an Egyptian tomb" speech from Bill. Teddy looked halfway between confident and nervous which Harry thought was the right attitude to have in regards to one's girlfriend's father. Looking at his godson Harry could tell that he had shaken himself out of the stupor that Victoire's goodbye had put him in; he quickly stepped forward and shook Bill's hand. Quickly after releasing Bill's hand, Fleur swooped forward and kissed him on each of his cheeks in the style of her people. Being more used to being accosted by pretty females than his godson Harry calmly took Fleur's farewell without looking anywhere near his wife, easily predicting what her expression would be.

Reminding himself that he really needed to have a talk with her Harry grabbed Ginny and James. Looking towards his godfather, Teddy caught the look and grabbed Victoire and Albus. Using the portkey that Harry had gotten for this reason, all of them transferred themselves to a shaded area about two blocks away from the Olympic stadium. After checking to make sure that no one splinched themselves, Harry and Hermione led the way to the ticket takers booth. The rest of their group followed behind them with Ron still grumbling about him being the man and how he should be the one handling the tickets. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him especially after Ginny started to get after him about being nicer about them setting this up for them. With the minor spats that where regular between Weasley siblings in general and Ron and Ginny in particular Harry and Hermione got their brood in to their seats.

One of the concessions that Harry and Hermione made for being a spectator to the Olympics was to allow Ron and Ginny to bring their omnioculars so they could see the action. When Hermione started to protest about maintaining the secrecy status; Harry, resigned to actually having to go along with this, commented that they could claim that the omnioculars where new technology that they where being paid to try out in a small market group along with other "testers" throughout the length of the games. After hearing Harry's proposal Hermione quickly agreed, commenting how this will allow the people who weren't able to come with them to see the games afterwards. Happy to have avoided a fight, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Again, thinking back on it Harry wished they just got more tickets, damn the price, like Hermione originally wanted.

At first it went like Hermione had hoped; Ron, Ginny and the kids where so caught up in the events and watching the runners pass the batons that aside from the normal exclamations of excitement that one would expect from viewers were all that was coming from their section of the Track and Field audience, then came Oscar Pistorius.

Upon seeing the Olympic athlete with prosthetic lower legs, Ron as he commonly did when he was surprised, let out his customary shout of bloody hell. After a quick scuffle with Hermione about the language that you were supposed to use in polite company they settled down to watch the race, then Oscar started to run; on seeing how well Oscar was running Hermione started to regale them with facts about the physics of how his prosthetic legs worked.

After hearing Hermione's explanation Ron started to wonder how the Muggles (a sternly whispered "Ron!" was ignored) managed to make the blades that he was running on. Like most wizards, Ron to Hermione's consternation, still believed that muggles knew very little about how to repair or change things. During Hermione's attempt at explaining the physics behind Oscar Pistorius' prosthetic legs, Ron kept on sniping back about how muggles weren't that developed; causing Hermione to redden to almost stroke inducing proportions. Harry was of the opinion that given that the only wizard he knew that wanted to truly explore the muggle side of things constantly, almost willingly, misunderstood his and Hermione's explanation about the simplest things to do with the mundane world that wizards didn't want to believe that they weren't superior to their non magical brethren and just ignored anything that refuted that belief, no matter how much it was staring them in the face.

Unfortunately Ron and Hermione's argument reached the legendary status that it was quickly known for at Hogwarts. When Harry, Ginny and the children tried to get them to stop, after both of them started shouting about Quidditch and Voldemort and Death Eater, all of them where quickly told to stay out of it. As Harry was wondering whether or not to pull his wand and just silence his bickering friends a pair of bobbies came up the stadium and tried to calm down Ron and Hermione, as one, the two of them turned to the bobbies and yelled at them, "stay out of this Harry!" When the confused Bobbies looked around they noticed that there was a sheepish young man around the same age as the two that were arguing setting next to a rather plain looking redhead.

Upon asking, while two constables where securing the two that where causing the display, Sergeant Mark Rhyle asked the sheepish looking man if he wouldn't mind coming with them. A furious looking Harry and a worried looking Ginny and Teddy gathered up the rest of the family and followed the officers out of the arena.

When the group of officers and wizards arrived at the station Ron and Hermione were taken into opposing interview suites. While letting out a weary sigh; after checking to see that Ginny and the rest of the children were ok and didn't get hurt, and reiterating about not saying anything about the magic world, Harry pulled his mobile out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. Ignoring both his godson, who snorted after hearing the warning about not spilling the beans on the magical world, and turning away from his wife who was glaring at the phone in his hand.

Ginny hated how close Harry was to Hermione's parents. It didn't start until after the war, with Molly wanting all of her children close to her after the death of Fred; both Ginny and Ron were taken back to the Burrow to grieve. This only put even more of a strain on Bill's relationship with his mother, as instead of going home to the Burrow with the rest of his family; he and Fluer want back to Shell Cottage to grieve in their own way.

Though it took a while, Molly and Fluer where able to get along when they met each other afterward. The birth of Victoire and the idea that Molly might not get to see her first grandchild was what led to reconciliation with Bill and Fluer. Also the fact that Hermione left to go find and set back to right her parents and Harry left with her due to the fact that he'd never had a vacation out of England and needed to get away from England for a while, caused some tension. Harry's response to Ginny claiming that she needed him to get over losing her brother was that Ginny had five other brothers where Hermione only had him led to quite a frosty reception after Harry and the Grangers had returned from Australia.

The fact that Harry wasn't immediately groveling at her feet begging her to take him back probably was what led to Ginny resuming her relationship with Dean for a short period. Not that Harry was too affected by it, he spent all of his spare time help George, who figured the best way to get over the loss of his brother was to dedicate the rest of the time the store was standing to Fred.

So for the next few weeks Harry spent a number of pleasant days stocking shelves, thinking up new wheezes to be developed, and most helpful of all, learning how to brew potions properly. Regardless of the amount of tension between him and Ginny during that time period Harry to this day thinks of it as one of the most productive times of his life, not that he'd ever tell Ginny that. After they got back together and started the respective carriers in Quidditch and the Aurors Harry would still every so often go by WWW and help with the store, which made him feel like he was actually doing something productive with his time, given that the Ministry took to using him like a poster boy the way the Scrimgeour could only dream of; any time he was given an assignment suddenly at the end of it there was a reporter from the Daily Prophet standing with a photographer ready to get the inside scoop from the horses mouth, as it were.

The row Harry had with the head of the Aurors required Shacklebolt to come down and clear it all up. The result being that Harry was allowed to do his job as he pleased, taking the cases that he preferred and not having to deal with the press unless he wanted to; needless to say Harry rarely dealt with the press.

Harry was brought out of his musings by his godson grabbing his arm in a punishing grip. While being the child of a werewolf and a metamorphmagus he fortunately got all of the benefits and none of the detriments that both of his parents where known for; mainly a lack of balance and a furry little problem. However one of the benefits that Teddy did have was above average strength, which sometimes left nice bruises when the young man in question grabbed you without warning.

Looking towards where his godson's attention was focused, Harry groaned at what he saw on the TV screen; mainly his brother-in-law with his wand out on national, and given that it was the Olympics, worldwide TV, brandishing it about like Ron wasn't breaking the secrecy status. Idly part of Harry's mind was fascinated by the fact that while Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters didn't expose the wizarding world to the mundane world, Ron Weasley in the course of one afternoon easily accomplished that feat. Following that thought was that Hermione would probably kill Ron if they all got through this without getting thrown in jail. Hearing the commentator respond that the PM David Cameron will be issuing a statement regarding what happened at the Olympic Games later that day just made him wish for his invisibility cloak.

Three hours later Harry was making his way back to the Ministry, after dropping his godson of with his grandmother. Andromeda, while not pleased with what happened to either Harry or her grandson, was polite and inquired if they need the attention of a healer, or a meal. Harry, thanked Andromeda; both for letting Harry take Teddy to the Olympics and the offer of food, however he explained that he needed to get to the ministry to give his report of what happened when all he wanted to do was go home and make sure that neither of his children were suffering adversely in regards to what happened today. With something like humor in her eyes Andromeda agreed that Harry should be getting home.

Harry, upon arriving home was lit into by his wife. The fiery redhead thought it was abhorrent that her brother and children got arrested by those damn muggles and started ranting about how Hermione was an ungrateful bitch who wanted to have all of the Weasley child turn into Muggles with Magic, and that she wasn't going to let her children do anything like this again and furthermore she was going to contact her brothers and warn them about Hermione being a subversive element to their way of life.

Harry let her rant for awhile, hoping that she would tire herself out at some point. When it didn't seem like Ginny's rant was going to stop, Harry finally lost his cool and barked at his wife to shut up about things that she didn't know about. Before Ginny could come back and gain a head of steam, Harry calmly explained that it was Ron's fault, how her brother was told not to mention the Wizarding world and just enjoy the day and take the time to learn about a new culture.

Hearing Ginny snort, Harry looked at her and asked Ginny if she was ever really Hermione's friend or if she was just "playing the part" in order to make sure that he and Hermione didn't ruin her dream of being married to the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeing Ginny's "oh shit, he figured it out face" made him snort.

Sadly walking away from his wife, Harry made his way to the floo. Grabbing a handful of powder Harry shouted out the name of WWW. Setting himself on the couch in George and Angelina flat after he told his brother and sister in-law what had happened Harry wondered what the morning would turn up in regards to what had just happened. Realizing that worrying about it would not do him any good Harry rolled over on his side bracing himself for living in a world where Magic was known by all; magical and mundane.

Coming out of his thoughts of the past few days, Harry realized that his superiors had asked him a question. Requesting they repeat what they said Harry heard them ask for his plan to minimize the risk to their way of life. Chuckling, Harry raised his head from where he was staring at his trainers to look at the faces of the Head of the Departments of the Ministry.

"You can't do anything about what Ronald Weasely did." Harry said. Before the accumulated wizards sitting in front of him could say anything in response to his statement Harry pressed ahead while he had the advantage.

"The non-magicals" Harry explained, ignoring as he always did the Wizarding worlds annoyance at his refusal to use their bigoted term for those who can't use magic and come from non-magical families, at the very least Harry thought that they could have one word that encompasses all non-magicals, from magical families and the rest of the human population, but that was getting off target. Returning to what he was trying to explain to the people in front of him he pressed on.

"The non-magicals" Harry reiterated, "Have in place of magic, technology; one of the most prominent of their technological feats being the television, more well known as TV, which is similar to the wireless except for the fact that it show pictures as well as sound, the pictures and sound being synced up. Oh, and also it uses more than one wire to operate, including electricity." Harry said being sure to enunciate the last word, as part of his and Hermione's tireless quest to get their magical brethren to pronounce the unknown to wizards word of describing how most non-magical things are powered. Pushing on before he loses the head of steam he acquired was lost by the building protest of the members before him, Harry continued on with his speech.

"They also have the ability, using that same technology to distribute their TV programs around the globe at near instantaneous speeds. This means that when Ron was breaking the secrecy statute he was doing so to possibly sixty percent of the non-magical world, this being the most optimistic number I can come up with. In reality given the popularity of the Olympics with most of the World, given that they'd have sent competitor from all over the globe to compete in London and they want to see how their countrymen did, or inversely they wished to see their countries enemies falter, Ron ousted us to what I would guess would be somewhere between ninety five to ninety eight percent of the world after the news outlets get a hold of this and run with it. So unless you're willing to modify the memories of most of the non-magicals in the world you're going to have to come up with someway to explain to the rest of the world about the presence of magic, while I will help as I am sure Hermione Weasley will as well, I will not be the ministries poster boy for the integration of the magical and mundane world."

After spending the next three hours pounding the fact that he was serious (not to be confused with being Sirus) and the ministry needed to come up with some form of damage control. Harry apparated home to find that his wife had built up a good head of steam while he was away. Not letting her get one word out Harry quickly explained that he didn't want any of them to go to the Olympics, it was her and her brother and Hermione that came up with this stupid plan, and considering that neither she nor Ron listened to what they had to say regarding how to behave around non-magicals, it was their fault that he and Hermione would probably be spending the next few weeks together working on a plan to integrate the magical and non-magical world. Ignoring the fact that Ginny looked as though she was about to erupt in a manner similar to her brother's fireworks, Harry went upstairs and after changing his clothes fell into bed hoping that this was all some prank set up by George and that he would wake up the next day to learn that none of this really happened.

**-Fin-**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this, thanks.**


End file.
